Last Smile
by Kuroshi Daisuurou
Summary: Sebelum maut menyapanya, dia masih sempat menunjukkan senyuman pertama dan terakhirnya. Chara death.


**LAST SMILE**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou, Momoi Satsuki**

**Happy Reading**

"Akashicchi... Akashicchi!" seru seorang pria blonde dan bermata keemasan. Aku tahu siapa dia. Kise Ryouta.

"Akashi! Oi! Akashi!" seru seorang pria bersurai biru gelap dan berkulit gelap. Aku juga tahu siapa dia. Aomine Daiki.

"Akachin... Akachin...," panggil seorang pria tinggi bersurai ungu. Aku juga tahu siapa yang ini. Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Akashi, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya seorang pria bersurai hijau lumut dan berkacamata. Dia Midorima Shintarou.

"Akashi-kun!" isak seorang gadis bersurai pink. Gadis ini... Momoi Satsuki.

"Akashi-kun...," panggil seorang pria bersurai biru langit. Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku terbatuk-batuk. Napasku tersengal. Dan saat itu, kenangan-kenangan itu melintas di pikiranku. Kenangan itu...

"AKASHICCHII!" seru seorang pria bersurai blonde itu, Kise Ryouta. Dia berlari menghampiriku yang sedang meminum air mineral. "Ada apa, Ryouta?" tanyaku datar. "Akashicchi! Aku merindukanmu, ssu! Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Kise balik. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih," sahutku sekenanya. Tanpa senyum, tentu saja. Karena aku sudah tidak mengenal apa yang disebut dengan 'senyuman'. "_Yokatta_~ Kami mengkhawatirkanmu! Kami kaget karena tiba-tiba kau masuk rumah sakit!" sahut seorang gadis bersurai pink, Momoi Satsuki. Aku berdecih dalam hati. Khawatir? _Apa itu? Kenapa kalian mengkhawatirkan aku yang tak pantas dikhawatirkan ini?_ Pikirku. Tentu saja, aku tidak mengatakan hal itu kepada mereka. "Nah, untuk merayakan kembalinya Akashi, ayo ke Maji Burger! Kise, kau yang traktir!" seru seorang pria besurai biru gelap, Aomine Daiki. "Hah? Kenapa harus aku?!" tolak Kise. "Baiklah, biar aku yang bayar," sela seorang pria bersurai biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Wah~~ Kurokocchi memang yang terbaik, ssu!" puji Kise. "Jangan banyak bicara, Kise-kun. Ayo pergi," sahut Kuroko sambil berjalan pergi. Yang lainnya berlari menyusul Kuroko, kecuali aku yang masih membatu. "Kalian semua bodoh," komentarku dengan suara pelan. Tentu saja dengan suara sepelan itu, tidak ada yang mendengar. Kemudian, aku berlari menyusul mereka.

"_Kokoro_...," bisikku lemah.

"Akashicchi...?" panggil Kise pelan.

"Akashi-kun...," isak Momoi.

"Akachin...," kata Murasakibara.

Sementara Midorima dan Kuroko hanya menatapku nanar.

"Akashi-kun! _Ohayou_!" sapa Momoi. "Oh, _ohayou_. Ada apa?" sahutku sekenanya. "Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?" tanya Momoi. "Hah? Sudah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik. "Bisa ajari aku nomor 4 dan 5? Aku tidak mengerti! Ayolah, Akashi-kun~ Kau 'kan baik~ Ayolah~" rajuk Momoi. Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kemarilah, akan kuajari kau," sahutku. "_Yatta_! Akashi-kun memang yang terbaik!" seru Momoi girang. Apakah aku tersenyum ketika mendengar pujian itu? Tentu saja tidak.

Kemudian...

"Yeah! Akhirnya selesai! Untung saja bel belum berbunyi! Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun memang _numero uno_! Nanti kutraktir kau chocolate milkshake, ya!" kata Momoi sambil memelukku. "Lepaskan pelukanmu, Momoi-san. Kau membuatku sesak," sahutku. Momoi melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah~ Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun!" seru Momoi sambil berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Aku menghela napas.

"Satsuki kelihatannya senang sekali jika kau yang mengajarinya. Kau memang hebat," puji Aomine. Aku mendengus. "Dia saja yang terlalu lugu dan bodoh," sahutku dingin. Aomine terbelalak. Dia langsung menarik kerah bajuku, tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas ini.

"Kau bilang dia APA?!"

"Kubilang, dia itu terlalu lugu dan bodoh. Kau tuli?"

"UCAPKAN ITU SEKALI LAGI!"

"Berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya?"

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Satsuki!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk membatasiku bebricara."

"Kau...!"

"Dai-chan hentikan!"

"Satsuki, tapi dia..."

"Kubilang hentikan, Dai-chan!"

"Diamlah, Momoi-san."

"Akashi-kun... kau..."

"..."

"Aku membencimu!"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memintamu menyukaiku. Salahmu sendiri."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, kau, Akashi!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, ini adalah hakku untuk berbicara."

"Tetap saja itu keterlaluan!"

"Akashi-kun jahat! Aku benci Akashi-kun!"

"Tu-tunggu! Satsuki!"

BRUK!

Aomine menghempaskan tubuhku begitu saja ke lantai, lalu berlari mengejar Momoi.

"Maaf, Momoi-san.. Maafkan aku, Daiki..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun... Hiks..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Akashi! Jadi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan kami!"

"Maaf..."

"Berhenti meminta maaf, Akashi!"

"Akashi," panggil Midorima. Aku menoleh. "Bawa ini bersamamu. Ini adalah Lucky Item untukmu hari ini, kamus Jepang-Inggris. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, Nanodayo!" ujarnya sambil melemparkan kamus Jepang-Inggris kepadaku. Aku menangkapnya. "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memberikan benda ini kepadaku, Shintarou. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku sangat berbeda denganmu," sahutku tajam. "Setidaknya berterimakasihlah padaku karena kasihan padamu, Nanodayo!" seru Midorima kesal. "Aku tidak membutuhkan ini, lalu untuk apa aku berterima kasih?" sahutku sarkastik. Midorima meludah. "Sudah kuduga jalan pikiran kita sangat berbeda, Nanodayo. Ambil saja kamus itu," kata Midorima sambil berlalu. Aku membuang kamus itu ke tempat sampah, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah begitu saja. Memangnya aku peduli? Buang-buang waktu saja. Untuk apa percaya dengan ramalan Oha-Asa yang merepotkan itu?

"Maaf, Shintarou..."

"Tidak apa, Akashi. Sekarang, kumohon, jangan pergi!"

"Aku memang jahat..."

"Akashi..."

"Akachin~ Masih lama?" tanya Murasakaibara. "30 menit lagi latihan ini akan selesai, Atsushi," sahutku. "Tapi yang lainnya mulai kelelahan...," kata Murasakibara. Aku menatapnya tajam. "Jangan membantah, Atsushi," sahutku. "Tapi—", "JANGAN MEMBANTAH! Porsi latihanmu kutambah 2 kali lipat!" potongku. "Akashi! Dia juga manusia!" seru Aomine. "Aku sudah tahu dia manusia, Daiki! Bukankah aku sudah bilang, perintahku absolut!" sahutku. "Akashicchi, tenanglah!" kata Kise. Aku meludah. "Bubar!" seruku. Semua membatu. "Kalian semua tuli, ya?! Kubilang bubar! Latihan selesai! Puas?!" teriakku. "Akashi-ku—"

CKRIS.

Sebuah gunting berhasil menggores pipi mulus Kuroko.

Itu guntingku.

"Bubar," kataku dingin. Semua menatapku tak percaya. "BUBAR!" teriakku. Murasakibara berlari keluar. Kemudian Midorima. Kise. Aomine. Momoi. Terakhir, Kuroko. Aku sempat mendengar dia berkata.

"Kau memang tidak punya perasaan, Akashi-kun."

"Atsushi... Tetsuya... Ryouta... Maafkan aku..."

"Akachin jangan bilang begitu..."

"Murasakibara-kun benar, Akashi-kun. Jangan bilang begitu, kumohon..."

"Akashicchi!"

"Maaf..."

Aku menatap mereka satu-persatu. Kuroko. Kise. Midorima. Aomine. Murasakibara. Momoi. Mereka adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang yang telah kusakiti. "Akachin...?" panggil Murasakibara cemas. "Uhuk... Apa...?" tanyaku sambil terbatuk. Darah kembali keluar. "Kami minta maaf... Kami selalu membuatmu kesal... Kami terlalu egois...," jelas Murasakibara. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tidak, Atsushi. Ini salahku. Aku selalu bersikap egois kepada kalian. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum kepada kalian... Maafkan aku...," bisikku lemah. "Aku... Ingin... Kalian tidak menjadi sepertiku...," lanjutku pelan. "Akashicchi...," gumam Kise. Matanya mulai menitikkan air mata. Air mata itu jatuh ke pipiku. "Aku ingin tersenyum... kepada kalian... untuk yang per—uhuk... pertama dan terakhir kalinya...," ujarku. Perlahan, kutarik otot-otot wajahku, dan...

"Akashicchi... Tersenyum...?"

"A-Akachin... Senyumanmu..."

"Akashi-kun... Kau... Berhasil tersenyum..."

Aku terus tersenyum, lalu memejamkan mata. Selamanya.

"AKASHICCHI!"

"AKACHIN!"

"AKASHI!"

"AKASHI!"

"AKASHI-KUN!"

"AKASHI-KUUUN!"

Tangisan pilu itupun terdengar.

Satu minggu kemudian...

"Syukurlah, Seijuurou akhirnya berhasil ditangkap," kata Kuroko. "Ya, kau benar, ssu. Dia telah membunuh kapte—maksudku sahabat kita. Kudengar dia akan mendapat hukuman penjara seumur hidup, ssu," sahut Kise. "Kuharap Akachin bahagia mendengarnya," komentar Murasakibara. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah sampai di kuburan Akashi," sela Midorima. Mereka berenam—Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Momoi—berlutut di hadapan sebuah kuburan dengan nisan yang bertuliskan nama kapten tim basket mereka, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun, kuharap kau tenang disana," bisik Kuroko lirih. Air mata membasahi kedua matanya. "Akashicchi, terima kasih atas semuanya," kata Kise sambil terisak. "Akachin tidak boleh sedih lagi," kata Murasakibara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Akashi, maafkan kami," kata Aomine dengan nada bergetar. "Akashi...," panggil Midorima pelan. "Akashi-kun... Terima kasih sudah memberikan kami senyumanmu...," bisik Momoi sambil menangis.

"_Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, semuanya. Aku menyayangi kalian semua."_

6 orang itu terpaku. "Kalian dengar itu, ssu?" tanya Kise. 5 orang sahabatnya itu mengangguk. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi/Akachin!" seru mereka bersamaan. Mereka mengangkat kepala bersama-sama. Senyuman tergambar di wajah mereka. "Ayo pulang, ssu!" ajak Kise. "Tunggu sebentar," sahut Kuroko. Dia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kami akan terus mengenangmu. Kau adalah kapten dan sahabat kami yang terbaik, Akashi-kun..."

"Kurokocchi! Ayo!" kata Kise. Kuroko mengangguk, lalu berlari menghampiri Kise.

END

Author's Note:

Saya sama sekali nggak tahu ini happy ending atau bukan... Maklum, saya juga baru pertama kali bikin FF, genre sad lagi. Mohon maaf kalau ada typo, ya. Eh... Kayaknya Akashi-nya OOC, ya? Kok rasanya aneh gitu...

Nah, itu semua dari saya, mohon kritik dan sarannya! _Aligator godzillamasu_(?)!


End file.
